Can't You Just Stop?
by Zanna's-Flying-Mushroom
Summary: Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka's best friend, is annoyed at her constant need to bail him out of jail... Every. Single. Week. -Short, fluffy One-Shot dedicated to Kiba/Ino. AU with minor OOC-ness-


**Disclaimer- Though I'm sure you already know this, I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters in Naruto, in any way, shape, or form. I am merely a Narutard that enjoys writing fan fictions in her spare time because, quite honestly, I have no life.  
**

**(Sorry Andy, you no longer matter babe. Go find another girlfriend, yours is too boring for you xD)**

**So again:**

**+Ino, Kiba, and all other Naruto related aspects of this story (c) Masashi Kishimoto, Jump Comics, and Viz Media.  
**

**+Plot line (c) Me**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This Is a very short, more than likely crappy One-Shot dedicated to my favorite heterosexual pairing out of Naruto, KibaIno. If you don't like this pairing, well, than I guess you should probably not read it! ^^ **

**By the way, this takes place in our world, not the ninja world. Ino is a Realtor (I don't know why I chose that job, okay? She just fits the part. Besides, she would look good in a purple dress-suit) and Kiba is a gambler. This story also contains minor OOC-ness. **

**+It may sound good from the description, but honestly, I doubt that this one-shot is that great (I don't think it is, but I'm too lazy to rewrite it.) If you feel differently, or the same, drop by the REVIEW section and leave a nice, short REVIEW, okay? ^^**

**ENJOY!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

'Oiy, why does he always do this?' the blonde realtor thought angrily in her head as she stomped down the street.

'I mean what does he think I am, his mother or something? I hope he knows that I had to end a clients' Open House early for this.'

Reaching the end of the sidewalk, she turned the corner and headed towards the tallest building on the right. As she neared the front entrance, she began to fix herself up by doing the usual; hand-combing her hair, straightening out her purple skirt-suit ensemble, etc… Checking herself in a nearby window, she nodded approvingly and entered the station.

"Excuse me," she asked, in a tone of business, to the officer at the counter "might you be able to direct me to where they are holding my friend, Inuzuka Kiba?"

The woman looked her over, sighed, and stood up.

"Here again, ay?" she muttered, shaking her head, than walked to a hallway at the side of the room.

The blonde followed her silently as she pulled out her cell phone. Flipping it open swiftly, she pressed the _message_ button and typed out a short text.

_won't b at lunch 2day. have 2 bail kiba out of jail. Again. say hi 2 ten ten 4 me, k?_

The phone beeped as the message was sent, than fell silent as she closed it. No more than two seconds later, Sakura's assigned text tone started playing. The blonde opened the phone and read the message displayed there.

_K. srry u cant make it. Oh, ten says hi btw, she's already here._

"Excuse me, miss?"

The realtor quickly snapped the phone shut and looked up.

"Hai?"

The officer looked at her, annoyed.

"Your friend is in through this door."

Looking over at said door, the blonde nodded and walked in. At the side of the holding cell, lying with his hands behind his head, on a dirty bunk bed, was the cause of this problem.

"Okay Kiba, what did you get yourself into this time?" the blonde said angrily while glaring at him.

The boy looked over at the voice, than jumped up excitedly.

"Ino! You came!"

Sighing, she walked over and whacked his head.

"Of course I did you idiot. It's not like I would just leave you locked in here all night, again, though I had a right mind to."

He smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Gomen, Ino, I didn't mean to get locked up again, honest."

Shaking her head, Ino looked over at the door as the chief of police, and her assistant, walked in.

"So, Tsunade-san, how much do I owe you this time?"

The smirking blonde chief smiled devilishly at her comment.

"Hmm, about…$300? Is that right Shizune?"

The shy assistant hiding behind Tsunade nodded in answer, making Ino sigh, exasperated.

"I swear Kiba," she said while pulling out her pocket book "the next time this happens I won't come running to your rescue. In the past month you've made me waste $2,000 on bailing your sorry ass out of prison for gambling, with the chief of Konoha's police station, none the less."

He smiled guiltily up at her and started walking towards the door.

"Heh heh, sorry Ino, you know I don't mean to do this all the time."

Glaring daggers at him, she ripped a check out of her check book and handed it to the chief, who smiled greedily.

"Thank you very much for your business, Ino-chan. I look forward to our next meeting," Tsunade commented as she stuffed the check in her pocket.

Nodding her head at the older blonde, the Yamanaka grabbed Kiba by the collar and dragged him out of the building.

After they were fully outside of the police station, Ino turned around and, quite simply, punched Kiba in the face.

Her fist landed quite strongly against his nose, causing him to loose his balance and fall to the ground.

"OIY!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he shouted angrily after stumbling back to his feet, cupping his now bloody nose.

"What's that for, huh? You ask me what that's FOR?!" she screamed at him loudly. "This is the FOURTEENTH time this MONTH that you have made me come down here to bail you out of JAIL! WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON YET? STOP GAMBLING ALREADY! I DON'T LIKE HAVING TO KEEP WORRYING ABOUT YOUR SORRY LITTLE EXCUSE FOR AN ASS ALL THE TIME. I'M SICK OF IT!"

By the end of her loud rampage, her eyes were beginning to water and her voice was starting to crack. On the inside, Ino knew that Kiba really didn't mean to do it all the time, it was just in the Inuzuka's, well, nature to gamble; but still, that didn't stop her from worrying about him constantly. It was one thing to gamble with the Chief of Police, but what about when he started wanting to gamble with the "big boys?" What was she supposed to do when, instead of being called to the sheriff station to bail him out, she was being called to the hospital to mourn for his dying body? Big time gamblers wouldn't think twice about killing someone if they don't get their money, and since Kiba really didn't have any, who's to say that he wouldn't be that one?

Realizing how he had been burdening his friend, Kiba stood in shame, unable to meet her teary eyes.

"Kiba," Ino said softly, so as not to strain her already cracky voice "Would you please look at me?"

The Inuzuka, not willing to follow her request, turned away.

The blonde then sighed and walked toward him.

"Kiba, please, just look at me; just for a moment."

Unable to resist her soft voice, he turned around to meet her sea-green eyes, which just so happened to be really…well, actually, very close to his own. Along with this, he noticed that another, softer part of her face was quite close to his.

"Um, Ino? Is there a…reason why you're so…"

He was cut off swiftly as his mouth was caught by Ino's soft, red lips.

The Inuzuka was, quite honestly (to say the least,) shocked. This shock, of course, was being caused by the girl currently sucking on his lips. Why? Well, it was for a simple reason really; this was his first kiss. It might come as a shock to most, but this 26 year old party animal had never kissed anyone, despite family, before. Along with that, this was his best friend who was lip locking him; not a girlfriend. Strangely, though, it was almost as if he, well, liked...it...

Realization struck Kiba after their lips parted; he was in love with Ino. It was amazing, really, how he hadn't noticed it before; the way her eyes gleamed with moisture from unshed tears, how delicate her tiny wisps of blonde hair that cascaded over her forehead were; it was amazing.

Looking up into Kiba's eyes, Ino softly apologized for her earlier actions.

"I'm sorry I punched you, Kiba, it's just...I'm sick of having to bail you out of jail all the time. I'm scared that if you don't stop gambling, you'll end up getting hurt, and I..." she paused for a moment to take a breath of air.

"Kiba, I love you. I have for quite a while, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Will you please stop?"

Nodding slowly, the Inuzuka finished answering her question with a small peck on the lips.

"I love you Ino."

She smiled happily.

"Thank You."


End file.
